Instinct de vie
by Rhea S
Summary: un moment de réconfort dans ce monde ravagé. Attention lemon et spoilers sur la saison 1.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement cette idée issue d'un cerveau surchauffé.

**Beta** : Shima-Chan, merci ! Grâce à elle, vous avez échappé à mes disgrâces orthographiques et des titres aussi curieux que "sous les zombis, la trêve" entre autres.

**NB **: c'est un slash , même dans cet univers particulièrement sombre. Si vous ne goûtez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne restez pas sur cette page ! les protagonistes en sont Glenn, le livreur coréen et Daryl, chasseur.

**NB²** : les phrases en italique sont réellement prononcés dans les épisodes, c'est à cause d'elles que cette histoire m'est venue. Attention, risque de spoiler sur toute la saison 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Instinct de vie<strong>

* * *

><p>Les portes du Centre de recherche se refermèrent derrière eux avec un claquement assourdissant. Glenn découvrait les lieux comme les autres. Une odeur de désinfectant et de poussière, des murs sombres, gris, métalliques, retentissant de silence.<p>

Le nez en l'air à regarder partout, Glenn percuta le dos de Daryl. Il leva les mains en s'excusant immédiatement. Il avait peur qu'il ne pique une de ses fameuses colères. Le chasseur pouvait être redoutable. Il baissa les yeux, dans l'attente des insultes qui ne devraient plus tarder.

Il releva la tête en entendant un son bizarre, un rire sourd. L'homme souriait, baissant son arbalète et Glenn resta figé. C'était impossible, il devait avoir rêvé. Daryl ne pouvait pas être sympathique. La fatigue devait lui jouer des tours. Il lui avait souri ? L'arrivée de Rick, le sheriff avait des effets étonnants sur leur petit groupe. Il le regarda étrangement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la tête du groupe.

Un homme vint à leur rencontre. Celui qui leur avait ouvert les portes blindées du centre, celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie, venait les accueillir. Chacun le remercia de vive voix alors qu'il leur expliquait ce qu'était ce lieu, sans doute le dernier endroit sécurisé de ce côté d'Atlanta. Il était seul, le seul à ne pas avoir quitté son poste, le seul à être resté ici avec pour seule amie, la voix métallique d'un ordinateur pour ne pas devenir fou de solitude.

Il leur offrit le gîte et le couvert. Il ne semblait pas vraiment soulagé d'avoir de la compagnie. La petite bande de survivants ne s'en formalisa pas. Il leur permit de faire bombance et de se reposer avant que les questions ne reviennent faire leur apparition. L'ambiance était étrange, un mélange de soulagement, de joie et d'attente, comme si tous savaient que c'était trop beau pour durer. Glenn profita de l'instant présent, se remplissant le ventre.

- _Bois ça, ça va te faire rosir les joues,_ dit Daryl, en lui servant un nouveau verre.

Le Coréen ne voyait déjà plus très clair. Il n'avait pas tenu le compte des verres de vin. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait autant et il se sentait léger, léger comme jamais. L'avenir se paraît de couleurs joyeuses. Ils étaient en sécurité. Il se sentait bien. Une drôle de chaleur lui chatouillait l'estomac et remonta jusqu'à la gorge. Il riait aux blagues, toutes les blagues, même celles de Daryl qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il évita son regard. Ce qu'il y lisait était trop... trop étrange pour s'y attacher. C'était la joie d'être en sécurité, sûrement. Absolument. Ça et l'alcool qui rendait tout si vaporeux, si festif, si trouble...

Il se leva, pris d'une envie de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner des rires trop bruyants. La chaleur qu'il éprouvait, cette satiété qui virait au trop-plein, allaient le submerger. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ses pieds étaient de plomb et sa tête de plume.

Tout tournoyait. Tout se troublait, se brouillait, tremblait. Il découvrait ses compagnons sous un autre jour, des têtes bizarres, des grimaces dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais. Un masque qui les faisait ressembler aux Marcheurs. La nausée le reprit et le secoua comme un prunier. Il sortit en titubant. Il lutta contre la sensation d'étouffement. Il faillit hurler lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'attirer vers un corps chaud et dur.

- Viens !

Un ordre dans un souffle brûlant. Plus de volonté, seulement l'inconfort, plus de pensées cohérentes, seulement l'alcool.

Glen suivit Daryl, s'appuyant sur le robuste chasseur qui souriait doucement. Glenn le dévisagea, sa physionomie avait complètement changé, son sourire était chaud, presque affectueux. Qu'avait-il à sourire comme ça ? Pourquoi l'emmenait-il dans sa chambre ?

Plus jamais, il ne boirait ! La nausée le reprit et il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante et déversa le trop plein sous le rire de Daryl.

Ce rire, la moquerie lui fit mal. Il n'aimait pas qu'il le voit faible, réduit à l'état de déchet humain. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir et ne plus mériter son respect si durement acquis. Il lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient. Ce serait épouvantable ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, ni ici, ni ailleurs. Sa vie en dépendait. Ne jamais relâcher sa volonté. Il se redressa avec effort pour se jeter à nouveau sur le siège des toilettes.

Plus de dignité, finalement. Une main vint soulever ses cheveux et frotter son dos. Il retint un gémissement, ses sens complètement sans dessus dessous lui hurlaient qu'il aimait ce contact simple, humain. La chaleur de cette main quitta son dos et il entendit la douche se mettre en marche. Il tenta à nouveau de se redresser. Daryl revint, un rire profond dans la gorge. Il le souleva dans ses bras.

Ebahi, surpris, subjugué, Glenn ne réagit pas, ne lutta pas. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du chasseur. Il abdiqua toute volonté sous ses gestes. Il n'avait plus ce regard moqueur et dur. Il lisait de la compassion et une certaine tendresse. Il n'entendit pas les mots qu'il chuchota tout bas. L'alcool était vainqueur dans son organisme. Il sombra en regardant les yeux gris de Daryl.

* * *

><p>Daryl... il l'avait pourtant détesté au premier regard.<p>

Daryl était arrivé un soir au campement avec un daim sur les épaules, une arbalète à la main. Glenn l'avait suivi des yeux, la bouche salivante d'envie. La faim était toujours présente et lui serrait l'estomac. Merle l'accompagnait, deux mètres derrière, armé, l'air sombre de quelqu'un qui agissait contre son gré. Son frère lui avait forcé la main pour se joindre au groupe. Il avait longuement palabré avec les hommes du camp, proposant leurs talents de chasseurs contre une place parmi eux.

Les frères Nixon étaient arrivés au campement en même temps que T-Dog. Il les avait tout de suite remarqués, grande gueule, fier à bras. Merle avait tout du détenu appartenant à la fraternité aryenne. Daryl paraissait plus calme, plus réfléchi, capable d'écouter l'avis d'étrangers. Tous les deux étaient chasseurs, Daryl, le plus jeune, traquait le gibier et Merle, un tueur sadique, l'achevait. Un duo assassin, deux frères unis en apparence dans leur combat pour survivre.

Il apprit plus tard que les deux hommes les suivaient depuis une semaine. Ils s'étaient joints à eux, conscients que leurs chances de survie augmentaient avec le nombre. Ils étaient sauvages, obstinés, colériques. Toutefois Merle était le pire, toujours à contester, toujours à chercher les problèmes, la confrontation. Glenn avait passé du temps à les observer, l'avantage de passer inaperçu. Il avait compris leur mode de fonctionnement, simple. L'ainé dominait son frère, le rabaissait malgré l'affection de son cadet. Glenn avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux les éviter. La haine et le racisme, il avait déjà donné dans une autre vie. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Merle l'avait eu dans le collimateur, comprenant très vite que c'était lui qui rapportait des objets de la ville. Il avait besoin de diverses choses et Daryl refusait de l'accompagner en ville. Il considérait cela comme bien trop dangereux. Un jour où son frère était à la chasse, Merle vint prendre Glenn à partie.

- Toi, le chinois, demain on va en ville, il me faut des armes, des fringues, de la bouffe.

- Non, je vais y aller seul, c'est trop dangereux.

- On a besoin de prendre tout ce qu'on peut, intervint alors Shane, l'officier de police, Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici très longtemps. C'est encore tranquille dans la vallée. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Glenn aurait voulu protester, il sentait les ennuis arriver, rien qu'en voyant les yeux de Merle briller. Il le sentait mal et aurait préféré attendre que Daryl soit là, pour dissuader son frère. Même si le cadet ne contredirait pas son aîné en public. Glenn avait soupiré d'agacement et avait accepté de les emmener à contrecœur.

Son pressentiment avait été le bon, ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Ils s'étaient retrouvé coincés dans un magasin, avaient perdu Merle et récupéré un shérif, le père de Carl, le mari de Shannon. Un vrai débutant dans ce monde, un survivant malgré tout. Le plus difficile fut d'apprendre à Daryl que son frère était resté là-bas.

Il avait était prêt à se battre, refusant de les croire, refusant de l'abandonner. Son émotion en apprenant que son frère était probablement toujours en vie le remua. Glenn avait été étonné de voir Rick proposer de l'accompagner et plus encore de s'entendre accepter de les guider. Rick lui faisait confiance, T-Dog également. Daryl voulait son frère, il allait l'aider.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette mission de récupération allait être aussi difficile.

* * *

><p>De l'eau pleurait sur son visage et pourtant il se sentait bien, au chaud, en sécurité. Cependant quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il s'extirpa des vapeurs d'alcool qui engluait sa pensée et ouvrit les yeux. A travers la bruine chaude de la douche, il ne vit qu'une forme humanoïde.<p>

L'instinct, la peur, l'habitude de se protéger le poussèrent à agir. Il repoussa des pieds cette forme. Il pria pour que le Marcheur soit ralenti par la chaleur. Il chercha une issue, dans ce coin douche glissant et traitre. Il cria, se débattit. Ses pieds touchèrent une chair dure qui grogna sous l'impact. Il le vit s'étendre au-dessus de lui et tenter de lui attraper la gorge. Il allait le mordre ! Il allait le tuer ! Il allait mourir. La terreur le dévora et il frappa en hurlant. Deux mains chaudes lui saisirent les poings.

- Glenn, Glenn.

Son nom. Il prononçait son nom. Ce n'était pas un Marcheur. Le Coréen cessa de lutter et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir. La peur, l'ignoble peur, la terreur le quittait et le soulagement le laissait sans force. Il ne pouvait lutter contre ses émotions.

Une main dure se posa sur son épaule et ses larmes redoublèrent. Il s'étouffait dans ses sanglots.

La main resta sur son épaule. La peur, la terreur et la haine s'apaisèrent sous cette main ferme qui martyrisait ses triceps en une tentative de réconfort malhabile. Il releva les yeux et vit dans le regard de Daryl le soulagement de voir ses larmes s'étancher et une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Son coeur battait une chamade qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la peur.

Le chasseur se souleva pour éteindre l'eau et Glenn vit son corps mince, musclé, ferme glisser dans son champ de vision de son cou jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ce qu'il remarqua le fit rougir et détourner la tête. Il se mit debout en s'accrochant à la douche. Il glissa. Daryl le rattrapa et le garda collé à lui. Le Coréen respira son odeur âcre. Il n'était pas encore lavé et son corps sentait sa vie, le feu de bois, le sang, la sueur, la terre et le vin. Instinctivement, Glenn passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Daryl suivit ce mouvement inconscient. Il resserra son étreinte, sentant son cœur se réchauffer.

- Faut que tu dormes, ça ira mieux demain, fit-il d'une voix hésitante, tu vas avoir froid.

Le jeune homme sembla se reprendre entre ses bras. Il le sentait fragile mais dur, éprouvé mais fier. Quelque chose qui émouvait le chasseur sans le vouloir. Sans grande force physique, il se débrouillait avec sa plus grande force, son cerveau. Merle serait là, il l'empêcherait sûrement de faire une connerie. Mais il n'était pas là Glenn, oui.

Le Coréen se redressa, repoussa son corps légèrement, penchant la tête pour dégager de devant ses yeux ses mèches de cheveux trempés. Il le dévisageait avec une expression terriblement neutre, maîtrisant à nouveau ses émotions. Daryl sentit son cœur se tordre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le déteste, qu'il le repousse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à mordre, se défendre…

- Daryl ?

* * *

><p><em>- T'as des couilles pour un chinois !<em>

La remarque le blessa et il répondit aussitôt.

_- Je suis Coréen,_ fit Glenn en bondissant dans la rue.

Daryl encocha son carreau surveillant les abords prêt à intervenir pour lui sauver les fesses.

Ce plan était débile ! Mais il respectait l'asiatique qui se glissait entre les Marcheurs, une vraie anguille humaine. Son cœur battait sous l'adrénaline. C'était comme à la chasse, à l'affut du moindre mouvement pour le protéger. Merle s'en foutrait, mais ce mec avait vraiment du cran. Il fallait en avoir pour se plonger ainsi dans l'horreur pour récupérer un sac d'armes. Il maîtrisait l'art du déplacement furtif, il serait un bon chasseur s'il voulait. Daryl sourit à cette pensée. Ça le changerait de Merle, il y penserait lorsqu'il l'aura récupéré.

oOoOo

_- Daryl !_

_- Glenn, Glenn !_ Fils de pute !

Le plan avait foiré. Pas à cause des Marcheurs, à cause d'un foutu gamin et de sa bande de mexicains à la con. Ils avaient embarqué Glenn dans leur caisse, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire et ses cris résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Son cœur s'emballa et il foudroya du regard le gosse qui avait fait capoter toute l'opération.

Enfin, il avait les armes. Merle son frère, son foutu frère, aurait dit qu'ils avaient réussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer ses oreilles aux cris de Glenn, ses yeux affolés, ses mains se tendant vers lui quand le gang l'enlevait.

Le gosse ne voulait pas répondre ? On ne lui faisait pas assez peur ? Daryl sortit de son sac, la main qu'il avait récupéré. Pour une fois que Merle allait donner un coup de main à quelqu'un. Il espéra que ça fonctionne, il fallait que ça fonctionne.

- J'ai pris ça sur la dernière personne qui m'a énervé.

Il jeta la main sur les genoux du gamin qui changea de couleur et la repoussa de peur. Rick lui envoya un petit sourire amusé. Secrètement, le chasseur en fut touché. Non, il n'était pas aussi asocial qu'il le montrait. Il était capable de reconnaître les talents d'autrui. Glenn était un mec incroyable, un génie de la survie et du déplacement. Sans lui, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir d'ici. Il avait besoin de lui et ferait tout pour le récupérer. Il n'arriverait à rien sans Glenn. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là, pas plus compliqué que ça.

Rien à voir avec l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, rien à voir avec le respect et l'admiration naissante. C'était un asiatique et Merle avait toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Mais où était Merle maintenant ?

* * *

><p>- Daryl ?<p>

Sa voix était douce, interrogatrice. Le chasseur évita son regard. Enhardi par le vin, Glenn se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres qui l'attirait depuis trop longtemps.

Ce fut comme si il lui avait donné une autorisation tacite. Une bouche aux lèvres rêches s'empara de la sienne. Une barbe drue se frotta contre sa joue imberbe. Il réprima un gémissement, son corps trembla, sevré de tout contact depuis si longtemps. Daryl caressait sa nuque, son dos, l'embrassait à perdre conscience comme s'ils allaient être séparé à tout moment, désespérément serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Glenn avait oublié quand il avait été touché par quelqu'un pour la dernière fois, sûrement pas un homme. Mais ce n'était pas grave, pas le plus important. Ce soir, il célébrait, ce soir, il fêtait la vie qui leur accordait un moment de répit. La fin du monde et les zombis changeaient les perspectives et les priorités. Ils avaient assouvi leur besoin de nourriture, de protection en rejoignant ce lieu, le centre de recherche. Le besoin d'aimer les serrait dans un poing de feu.

L'intensité de l'échange augmenta lorsque Glenn fourragea sous son tee-shirt humide pour le lui retirer. Il le fit rouler par-dessus sa tête, l'immobilisant un moment. Profitant de l'aubaine, il glissa ses dents sur son torse, mordant la peau salée, frémissante, étonnamment douce. Il suivit de la langue des cicatrices sensibles, profondes, à la découverte d'un autre corps.

Daryl était emprisonné par le morceau de tissu qui lui recouvrait les yeux, l'aveuglant momentanément. Il sentait les mains de Glenn courir sur sa peau, découvrir son corps. Il le savait bien que le jeune homme le lorgnait en coin. Il le sentait le lécher, le toucher, le mordiller. Les sensations se concentraient en lui, une colonne de feu qui descendait jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Une faim grondante, une soif de toucher, aimer, posséder, prendre, désirer le déchirait, un besoin criant d'aimer, de se sentir humain et vivant.

Glenn glissa ses doigts sous le lourd ceinturon représentant le drapeau américain et le déboucla. Il tomba au sol, éclat bruyant. Il déboutonna le pantalon paramilitaire avant de plonger ses mains bouillantes contre son désir palpitant.

Daryl hoqueta et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt en un tour de main. Il prit le visage de l'asiatique entre ses mains et l'embrassa violemment. Il étancha sa soif de baisers, sentant le gout de ses lèvres, du sang et du vin.

Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, chavirant, tremblant, avide de contact, plus, encore, ici. Glenn retira ses vêtements sans quitter ses lèvres dévoreuses, ravageuses. Son cœur battait un rythme fou, obsédant, le sang circulait dans ses veines, si puissant.

Il continua d'embrasser Daryl avant de retirer son pantalon. Il eut un éblouissement en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Daryl sourit en s'agenouillant et traça un sillon de baisers sur sa peau caramel jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Une morsure douce à l'intérieur de la cuisse le fit crier de surprise. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Daryl qui léchait, goûtait, mordillait sa peau en évitant l'épicentre de ses sensations.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'une chaleur humide entoura son membre et bougea. Il gémit longuement et Daryl se sentit exister à ce son, synonyme de plaisir, synonyme de vie. Une caresse sur la nuque et il releva la tête, vrillant son regard à celui de Glenn, ses yeux grands ouverts sur un plaisir désespéré.

* * *

><p>Glenn sentait le soleil lui chauffer la nuque. Il regardait le massacre, les yeux vides. Les corps des Marcheurs se mêlaient à ceux de ses compagnons. Il retenait ses larmes, le cœur trop lourd, le corps trop fatigué. Ils avaient couru toute la nuit pour arriver au campement avant Merle. Daryl les avait harcelés pour qu'ils marchent plus vite, il savait de quoi son frère était capable, plus dangereux et féroce qu'un mort-vivant. Le fourgon avait disparu et ils avaient mis presque six heures à revenir. Il se frotta les bras, des marques de doigts imprimés dans sa chair, Daryl l'avait agrippé pour le faire avancer plus vite. Son regard se porta sur le chasseur qui abattait sa pioche dans le crâne de tous les corps. Il ne perdait pas de temps, ne faisait pas de sentiments. Glaçant.<p>

Glenn aida à allumer les feux pour brûler les restes des Marcheurs, surveillant du coin de l'œil, Lauren et sa soeur. Elle ne laissait personne approcher. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait, ce qu'elle voulait malgré le danger. Elle voulait achever elle-même sa petite sœur. Glenn étouffa un sanglot sec et rageusement jeta une jambe dans le feu purificateur. Il vit Daryl s'approcher en portant le corps de Ed Pelletier, prêt à le brûler.

- Non ! les nôtres seront enterrés.

- Arrête, c'est de la viande morte. Il faut s'en débarrasser.

- Non, ils doivent être enterrés.

Ils se défièrent du regard. Il était prêt à se battre pour ça, par principe et par désespoir. Rick les sépara et trancha en sa faveur. Daryl lui décocha un regard étrange, un mélange de désapprobation et de respect.

- Il fait de la sensiblerie, lâcha-t-il.

- C'est ce qui nous rend humain, répondit le Coréen en serrant les poings, t'as quelque chose contre ça ?

Un coup de feu empêcha le chasseur de répondre sèchement. Andrea venait de dire adieu à sa sœur. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa tâche sinistre. Glenn l'observa quelques instants avant d'aller mettre en terre des personnes qui ne lui avait été rien, seulement des survivants comme lui. Ils l'avaient accueilli, lui offrant juste un peu de chaleur humaine. Juste un réconfort quand il en avait eu besoin.

* * *

><p>Un baiser plus fort le tira de ses pensées. Daryl tremblait, le désir le rendait fou, il n'allait plus tenir. Leurs sueurs se mêlaient, les miroirs s'embuaient, le besoin, un feu qui roulait dans leurs entrailles, le désir qui chantait dans leur sang.<p>

Le plaisir, le désir au-delà de la survie, oublier que la vie telle qu'on la connaissait était finie, morte et pourrissante, s'oublier dans une étreinte désespérée.

Après quelques mesures préparatoires sommaires, Daryl souleva Glenn et lentement, trop lentement à leur goût, envahit sa chair. La douleur liée au plaisir, les baisers, les morsures relancèrent le désir. Glenn enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'abandonna dans un gémissement. Le chasseur l'appuya contre le mur et commença à se mouvoir doucement.

Ils haletaient, front contre front, peau contre peau, leurs corps s'épousant, glissant l'un contre l'autre, se parlaient, se reconnaissaient. Glenn ouvrit les yeux, la bouche sur un cri silencieux au climax de son plaisir. Daryl le suivit dans son abandon, les yeux vrillés aux siens, sur un dernier coup de rein. Glen souffla, se perdant dans ce regard gris, voilant une joie intense.

Daryl souffla, il était lourd ce foutu Coréen, même posé contre le mur. Il sentit ses jambes se désenrouler de sa taille et son cœur se serra. C'était fini, cet abandon durant lequel, il n'avait plus pensé aux Marcheurs, à Merle, à cette vie de merde qu'il fallait continuer parce qu'il était encore en vie, parce qu'il avait encore cette étincelle en lui qui le poussait à survivre.

La rage de vivre, la peur de mourir. Leurs corps se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'évitèrent du regard. L'instant était passé et il leur fallait revenir à la normale. Mais qu'est-ce qui est normal dans ce monde ravagé ? Glenn se lécha la lèvre, sentant le goût âpre du sang sur sa peau meurtrie de baisers. Il marcha comme un zombie vers la chambre, il fallait qu'il comprenne, qu'il accepte. Daryl le suivit du regard, cette stupeur dans la démarche, cette fatigue... cet écœurement de soi, il le connaissait, il le combattait.

Dans ce monde apocalyptique, préférer les femmes ou les hommes n'était qu'une étiquette. Merle ne serait pas d'accord, mais Merle n'était plus là et Merle n'avait jamais compris qu'ils étaient différents. Il se rhabilla sommairement pour le suivre.

Nu, mince, presque fragile malgré ses muscles déliés, Glenn lui tournait le dos et tentait de l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas plus ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait répondu à une nécessité incontrôlable, mais maintenant ? L'alcool qui avait brouillé son esprit et brûlé son corps n'était pas une excuse. Daryl avait l'air aussi embarrassé, surpris de ce qu'il avait lui-même accompli. Il avança la main vers son épaule qui se déroba sous son toucher. L'instant de folie partagé était achevé. Il devait partir. Il devait le laisser, son cœur se serra en voyant la ligne tendue de son dos, sa tête baissée, étirant sa nuque. Il embrassa légèrement cette nuque étirée et s'en alla, le corps lourd.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir, qu'une main brune saisissait la sienne et lui faisait faire demi-tour. Il serra Glenn contre lui, incapable de résister à l'élan de son cœur. L'asiatique l'entraîna sur le lit où ils s'endormirent immédiatement, enlacés, rompu d'émotions et de fatigue.

* * *

><p>Daryl s'éveilla le premier. La chambre était obscure, il entendait la respiration douce d'un dormeur. Ce n'était pas les ronflements de Merle. La mémoire lui revint et il sourit. Glenn… Il n'avait rien imaginé et pourtant il dormait près de lui. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, Glenn se recroquevilla. Etrangement ému, Daryl le recouvrit d'une couverture et sortit sans un bruit. Dans le couloir, la lumière brutale acheva de le réveiller. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait désormais, c'était un café et une douche. Ils s'étaient endormis si vite après leurs efforts. Il s'étira, regrettant de ne pas se trouver sous la lumière du soleil. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre comme les taupes, même pour échapper aux Marcheurs. Il lui fallait de l'air, de la vie, de l'action. Quelque chose lui disait que Rick avait eu tort de les emmener ici. Ils étaient en sécurité, certes, mais à quel prix !<p>

Glenn ouvrit les yeux lorsque la lumière s'alluma dans sa chambre, lacérant ses yeux et son crâne mis à mal par la boisson. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple bière. Sa famille n'encourageait pas l'alcoolisme festif ou mondain. Il espéra ne pas avoir fait de sottises. Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de la soirée. Il se revoyait enchainer les verres de vin, goûtant un St Nicolas, un Brouilly, un Bordeaux, un Champigny, puis les verres de vin blanc, champagne, Monbazillac, Sauternes, Montrachet...

La cave du CDC était bien fournie, les Français qui avaient travaillé ici étaient des amateurs éclairés et le Dr Jenner avait décidé d'écouler les stocks. Le vin avait coulé à flot, et sa tête lui faisait mal, il bougea, roula sur le dos. Non, il avait mal partout. Il se leva d'un bond, la tête lui tourna. Il se jeta dans la salle de bain vomir ce qu'il restait d'alcool dans son estomac.

Des flashs, des images de la veille revinrent en mémoire. Il resta à hoqueter. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Il se vit dans le miroir, pâle, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, des bleus caractéristiques aux hanches, des morsures et des suçons sur le corps. Il renifla. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Il ne se rappelait pas avec qui il avait bien pu coucher. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était l'odeur, l'ardeur, la force. Il s'était senti désiré, protégé, animé d'une vie enragée. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis la catastrophe. Avec qui ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté ? Qui ? Rick ? non, sûrement pas. Ok, ne pas paniquer. S'il arrivait à garder le contrôle face aux Marcheurs, il pouvait garder le contrôle de ses nerfs face à ses compagnons. Une douche et ça ira mieux, une douche, un petit déj, du paracétamol et ça sera oublié. Il s'auto-persuada que tout allait bien se passer. Il le fallait. Il le devait.

Une douche acheva de lui rendre apparence humaine pour affronter le regard de ses compagnons. Il sortit, les cheveux humides sous sa casquette qui cachait ses yeux abattus, grimaçant à la lumière violente dans la cuisine où Daryl l'accueillit avec un sourire narquois. La compréhension s'engouffra dans son crâne vide. Merde. L'ambiance était étrangement joyeuse et tendue, douloureuse à ses oreilles. Quelques regards lui apprirent qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir d'un mal de crâne carabiné.

-_ Tuez-moi maintenant. Plus jamais je ne boirais_, murmura-t-il en prenant son café brûlant sous les yeux amusés du chasseur.

- Dommage, souffla celui-ci en lui glissant une boite de comprimé dans la main.

Leurs peaux se frôlèrent, son odeur le submergea, les souvenirs affluèrent.

Glenn releva les yeux et fut surpris de voir le regard du chasseur assombri de désir. Ses yeux clairs et étincelants… Ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans ce monde apocalyptique, les rêves n'ont pas droit de séjour et les accalmies étaient trop courtes.

Glenn et Daryl échangèrent un sourire timide et se concentrèrent sur ce que Rick disait. Il en allait de leur survie, comme toujours.

Tout s'enchaîna si vite. Les explications du scientifique sur la non-vie, le compte à rebours qui s'enclenche. Les justifications du Dr Jenner, son désespoir, sa détermination, sa volonté de leur offrir une mort propre, sans douleur alors qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils étaient pris au piège.

Daryl refusa, cracha sa haine, sa peur et tandis que Rick parlementait, le chasseur tenta d'abattre la porte blindée à la hache. Shane et T-dog se joignirent à lui, motivés par la peur de mourir.

Glenn le regarda, incapable de bouger. Les mots du chercheur l'avaient bouleversé. Il trouvait une séduction dans ses justifications. Plus de peur, plus de souffrance, plus jamais affronter une vie précaire et une mort assurée.

Il se sentait faible, amoindri par sa nuit, sa gueule de bois, l'angoisse dans cette pièce immense, les menaçant. Il se força à respirer, tandis que son esprit analysait les options qu'il leur restait. Son regard se porta sur les évents de ventilation. Avec un bon tournevis et des muscles, ça devait être possible. Il pouvait y arriver, malgré le compte à rebours, lui, mais pas tout le monde. L'abattement le submergea. Tout était perdu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rick arriver à convaincre le docteur Mabuse de les laisser tenter leur chance dans le monde dévasté. Il prit ses affaires, celles de Daryl qui frappait toujours la porte et se tint prêt à déguerpir. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il lança son paquet au chasseur qui le remercia du coin de l'œil et aida les plus jeunes à partir. Il fallait quitter ce refuge qui n'en était pas un.

Il allait attendre les retardataires quand la main sèche de Daryl se referma sur la sienne et le tira vers la sortie, vers la lumière du soleil qui chauffait une immense baie vitrée, qui refusa de les laisser s'échapper.

Le désespoir revint à la charge. Il lutta contre le désespoir. Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace. Ils étaient enfermés à quelques mètres seulement de leurs véhicules abandonnés.

Daryl frappait désespérement contre le verre. Glenn n'entendait plus rien, hormis ses coups contre le verre, écho aux battements de son cœur. La terreur l'immobilisait. Il était perdu, hors de son élément, hors de lui-même.

- Par ici, Glenn.

Une main le tira vers le sol, vers un abri. Des mains sur son crâne, une tête dans son cou, une odeur qui le fit frissonner. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard halluciné de Daryl. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Une explosion répondit à sa question, Rick avait de la ressource, un vrai survivant.

- Vite, vite.

Ils sortirent, l'air frais du matin, la caresse du soleil sur leurs peaux. Ils ne pensèrent pas à cela en courant vers les véhicules. Glenn monta dans le camping-car, attendant Andrea et Dale qui tardait. Le soulagement le retourna comme un gant quand il les vit arriver, aussitôt suivi par l'explosion du CDC. Il sentit un vent étrange sur son visage, un picotement sur sa peau. L'air s'embrasa et le bâtiment explosa sur lui-même. Il chercha Daryl du regard, inconsciemment. il fallait qu'il sache où il se trouvait.

Rick donna le signal du départ, partir avant que les Marcheurs n'arrivent, partir vers une autre destination, suivre Rick ou une autre destination.

On a plus de chance en groupe, même s'il était un solitaire. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas seul. Il l'avait fait, il avait cru crever de solitude. L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre seul.

Ils étaient saufs, reposés pour la plupart, inquiets, recrachés à la surface du monde, laissés à eux-mêmes.

- Ca va, Glenn ? demanda T-Dog qui conduisait le camping car au Coréen assis sur le siège près de lui.

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Ah ça, mon pote, si je savais. A peine, on trouve un endroit pour se poser qu'il faut partir vite fait.

- Il a parlé de nous brûler ? dit Glenn doucement, retenant la nausée, se rappelant ce qu'il leur avait montré, les images de la mort et la réanimation de sa femme. Il voulait nous tuer par miséricorde ?

- Oui, fit l'Afro-américain, jetant un coup d'œil à l'arrière du camping-car où Dale et Andrea s'évitaient du regard. Il chassa d'un battement de paupière une larme qui menaçait. Glenn comprit son chagrin.

- Jacqui ?

- C'était mon amie et je ne savais même pas qu'elle ressentait ça. Tu te rends compte ? On vit à côté de quelqu'un et on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense.

- C'est la vie.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et se sourirent brièvement. Une brève pensée en guise d'épitaphe, dans ce monde, on n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour pleurer ceux qui tombaient.

- Pourquoi l'autre abruti me colle comme ça ? Il y a suffisamment de place sur la route ! Bon sang !

Glenn se retourna rapidement et croisa le regard du chasseur à travers les vitres. Lui aussi avait l'espoir de survivre, la volonté de continuer à se sentir vivant, survivant.

Seul dans son pick-up, Daryl suivait le camping-car sous le soleil qui frappait sa peau et la poussière qui moutonnait. Un demi-sourire éclairait son visage. Il était sauf, il était sorti de ce piège sécurisé, après avoir passé une nuit réconfortante. Un moment d'accalmie sur une terre dévastée, un moment où il s'était oublié pour se redécouvrir humain. Cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de continuer. La vie valait la peine d'être vécu pour ces moments-là, malgré son passé, la peine et la douleur. Il se sentait devenir un homme. Cela lui donnait l'espoir qu'un jour il cesserait de fuir.

Se battre, continuer, se relever, éviter de se faire toucher, avancer, fuir, combattre. Le monde était de cendre et de chairs pourrissantes. Mais quelque part l'espoir de survivre les maintenait en vie. Un noyau d'espérance les animait, comme le noyau de cellules réfractaire à la mort réanimait les Marcheurs. Un jour, ils trouveraient un havre de sécurité. Il en avait la conviction.

Fin

* * *

><p>J'espère que si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout, cela vous ait plu un minimum...<p> 


End file.
